All or Nothing
by Colezilla
Summary: Eddy decides to finally come out and profess his love to Double D, but he has no idea how he or Marie will react to it. Read and Find out what happens. Set during my other story, South Park vs. Peach Creek.


**A/N: This takes place during my other story, South Park vs. Peach Creek: World Warriors, (After chapter 15 to be exact). After talking with Craig Tucker, Eddy finally decides to come out to Double D and tell him his true feelings towards him. Will things go well, find out…Also check out South Park vs. Peach Creek if you like violence.**

To say Eddy was nervous would be an understatement; he was fucking scared. He had been planning do this all night, but he still didn't know how he was to tell Double D, his best friend of 17 years, that he loved him.

What if Double D didn't feel the same way? That was the most likely of outcomes, but what if it changed things between the two of them? Eddy didn't want to make things even more complicated than they already were.

"Jesus Christ, Why does this have to be so hard?" Eddy asked himself.

"What are you asking me for? I'm not a love doctor." Came a voice from behind.

Eddy turned around, and to his surprise it was Jesus Christ and Santa Claus.

"Oh…Uhhh…Sorry I didn't literally mean…how long were you two there?" Eddy was caught off guard. He did not expect seeing the son of God and the Man of Christmas.

"Like 30 seconds. We're trying to find the hotel to rest so we can see the rest of the Tournament tomorrow." Santa responded

"Hey wait a minute, we know you, your Eddy, one of the finalists." Jesus noticed. "Can we get an autograph?"

"Uh…sure, got a pen and some paper?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah" The Santa said.

After signing the two's notebooks, Eddy decided to continue planning what he was going to say to Double D.

"You want our advice. Stop worring about it so much. You and Edd have been best friends longer than most people." Jesus stated.

"Yeah, just go tell him how you feel. No he may not feel the same, but we doubt that he's going to cut all connections with you and end your friendship." Santa added.

Eddy knew in his heart that they were right, but he still feared Double D's rejection.

"The only thing you will have to worry about is Marie though." Jesus began.

"Yeah, from what we understand…she can be a very jealous person. So be careful." Santa finished.

"Oh Shit, that's right." Eddy realized. "I completely forgot about her. If she sees me moving in on her boyfriend, she'll literally kill me."

Jesus and Santa really didn't know how to help Eddy with that problem. All they could do was wish him the best of luck. And like that, they left.

…

Eddy was standing outside Double D's room. He stood face to face with the door that read Room 127. He could hear Double D from the otherside…wait…he could hear someone else too…shit…it was Marie, she was there too.

"Damn it, I guess that's it. I'll just tell him later, or better yet, just not tell him at all." Eddy said to himself.

As he turned around, he saw his other best friend, Ed.

"Now what kind of attitude is that Eddy? You've already come this far, don't give up." Ed said.

"Look Ed, it's not that simple, ok? I just don't want that Blue-Haired Bitch ripping my spine out. Wait…what are you doing here? And how do you know about my problem?" Eddy asked.

"Craig told me. He just knocked on my door and told me your situation. He said that you could use a little support from a friend." Ed answered.

Ed got closer to Eddy and gave him a hug. At first, Eddy was caught off guard, but once his mind registered what was happening, he welcomed it. Something in the back of his mind told him he needed this.

"Don't worry about Marie, Eddy, I'll keep her busy while you talk to Double D." Ed said.

Eddy nodded and turned around to knock on the door.

He knocked 3 times before the knob starting turning.

"Eddy, Ed? What a pleasant surprise." Marie said after opening the door.

"Ugh…Hey Marie…How are you doing?...Is Sockhead here?" Eddy asked with sweat dripping down his head. He couldn't be more nervous than he was now. Aside from his fear of what Double D was going to think, he was also afraid of Marie and what she would do to him. He just hoped that Ed had a plan.

"Yeah, he's here." Marie said. "Hey love-Muffin, your friend's are here." She called.

"Be there in a minute." Edd said from the living room.

"So, what can we do for you two?" Marie asked.

Ed smiled as he was about to get his plan going.

"Hey Marie, guess what? Channing Tatum is in the main lobby right now signing autographs" Ed said.

"So?" Marie asked.

"Uhh…did I say Channing Tatum? I ment to say…That guy who writes the Sandman comics…uhh…what's his name?...Uhh…Neil…Gaiman, yeah that right. Neil Gaiman is on the first floor in the main lobby, signing autographs." Ed said.

"REALLY? OH MY GOD, I LOVE NEIL GAIMAN!" Marie screamed like the fangril she was. She than ran to the to the living room, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. "I'll be right back Love-Muffin. I gotta go get my hero's autograph." Marie finished before giving Double D a kiss goodbye and running out the door.

"Thanks Ed" Eddy said giving his best bro a fist bump.

Double D walked over to Ed and Eddy and invited them in.

"Come on in, Gentlemen." Double D began. "Can I offer you guys anything? Tea? Popcorn? Pizza maybe?"

"Actually Sockhead, I'm here because I want to tell you something." Eddy said.

"Ok Eddy what is it?" Double D asked.

"Well…you see…uhhh…ummmm…damn it, this is harder than I thought…well, you see…I got this friend and…he has this crush on his best friend." Eddy started.

"Ok" Double D said giving Eddy a sign that he understood.

"Well, he's really liked his friend for a very long time and he's trying to figure out how to tell him…er…her." Eddy said.

"It's ok if your friend likes boys, Eddy, I'm not prejudice." Double D said.

"Ok, That makes this easier then. Ok as I was saying, my friend here really like his best friend, and he wants to tell him, but he's not sure how." Eddy said.

"Well, if they've been friends for a long time, then he should know that his friend will probably be understanding towards him." Double D answered.

Just then, Marie was coming back from the first floor. It turns out Neil Gaiman really was in the lobby signing autographs, and because Marie was the 100th person to see him, he gave her a signed copy of the film, Coraline, and a limited edition issue of the Sandman.

"God damn, wait till I show Edd this." Marie said before stopping. Her and Double D's room door was slightly open she heard Eddy talking. Now she wasn't one to eaves drop, but she was curious.

"*SIGH* Ok, look Double D, I have a confession to make. My friend…he's me." Eddy said looking down at his feet to avoid Double D's gaze. "And the other guy…It's you. Ever since Kevin made me kiss you for laughs, I have had confused feelings about it for many years."

"Oh my…" Double D said with a somewhat surprised look on his face and if Eddy wasn't looking down, he could see that Double D was trying to hide his blush. But Marie saw him blushing, and she wasn't sure how to react. Her first sense was to beat the crap out of Eddy for coming on to her man, but a part of her wanted to see how Double D would react.

"Look, Double D…I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." Eddy said.

"No Eddy, it's not that, it's just that you kind of caught me off guard is all." Double D finished. "Believe me Eddy, I'm very flattered that you would look at me that way, but I'm with Marie."

Eddy was about to say more but Double D interrupted him.

"Eddy, I have known you for a very long time, since I was 2 years old even." Double D began. "You (…and Ed) have been my best friend since then. I really do care about you Eddy…a lot even….and well…"

"Well what, Edd?" Eddy asked.

"…Well, I feel as though I could learn love you back Eddy." Double D said.

Eddy stopped looking down and began looking up again. He started making eye contact again.

"What?" Eddy asked in shock.

Marie on the otherside of the door felt her heart sink. "Could her man really love Eddy back?" She asked herself.

"Look Eddy, I would be lying if I said that I never thought about it, but…well…the reason I never made a move toward you is because I thought you that you didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. But knowing this now, I feel as though you and I really could've been together." Double D said. "Eddy, you have done very…questionable things in the past. Scamming people out of their money, picking on Jimmy, risking both yours and my life on a daily basis for jawbreakers, but I put that all to the side because I know you're not a bad person and I've always been there for you because I really love you."

Eddy didn't know what to say, he wasn't prepared for the possibility that Double D actually felt the same."

"But I'm with Marie, and I deeply care for her, Eddy." Double D finished.

Eddy was trying his best to hold back the tears in his eyes, somehow he just knew that Double D was going to reject him one way or another. But what hurt the most was knowing that he and Edd really could've been together.

"*SNIVEL* I…I…understand Double D." Eddy said, already crying at this point.

"Don't cry, Eddy, you (…and Ed) are still my best friend, and I would die if I ever lost you. Believe me, Eddy, I will always treasure that kiss we shared so many years ago, and you will always be my best friend." Double D came closer to Eddy and gave him a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

Eddy was letting it all out.

When they broke the hug, Double D planted a kiss on Eddy's forehead. "I'll still be rooting for you in your fight against Craig tomorrow."

Eddy, with his face still stained from his tears, smiled. "Thanks Sockhead, I will fight tomorrow, and you know what? I'm gonna win…not for the glory…not even for the 22 million dollars…but for you, I'm gonna win for you."

Double D smiled and gave Eddy another warm hug. "That's the spirit." He said in a whisper.

Ed than came up and hugged both Eddy and Double D showing them that he was happy that this ended well.

Marie had heard it all. From just this past 5 minutes, Double D has opened up and shown more emotion toward Eddy than he has to her the past 5 years they have been dating.

She decided to go to the corner at the end of the hall to think about what just happened. While there. Eddy and Ed already left the room going back to where ever it was that they came from.

Marie walked into the room.

"Hey Love-Muffin, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing Marie, We were just talking about Eddy's plan of attack against Craig Tucker tomorrow."

Marie smiled with a lone tear falling from her eye.

"You don't have to lie, Double D. I heard the whole thing and…" Marie began.

"You what? Look Marie…I'm sorry, I was only trying to make Eddy feel better and…" Double was stopped by Marie.

"Don't worry…I understand….He is the one. I saw more from you in the past 5 minute towards Eddy than I have in 5 years." Marie said.

Double D was speechless again.

"I want you to be happy, and if being with Eddy will accomplish that, then, I want you to be him."

Double D was at a loss of words.

"Go to him, Love-Muffin. If you hurry, you'll catch up to him.

Double ran up to Marie and gave her tight hug. "Thank you, Marie. I will never forget this…or you."

With that said, Double D ran out the door and down the hall.

…

"Don't worry, Eddy, my mom always says that there's somebody for everybody, and I know that you will find that somebody." Ed said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ed."

"GUYS, WAIT UP!"

Eddy and Ed turned around and saw Double D running toward them.

"Double D? What are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

Once Double D was close enough and finished panting, he came up to and hugged him.

"I can be with you, Eddy." He said.

"What?" Eddy said with a surprise look on his face.

Double D brought his face closer to Eddy's and in seconds his lips were pressed against Eddy's.

Their kiss was warm and passionate, they held each other in a loving hug before breaking their kiss for some much needed oxygen.

"Double D…do you really mean it? What about Marie?" Eddy asked.

"Me and Marie decided it's best if we see other people and just remain friends, and I wanna see you." Double D said.

Eddy smiled and then picked up Double D bridle style.

Ed noticed this and didn't want to come between them so he decided to split for the time being.

"So what now Double D? A picnic? A walk on the beach? A trip to the moon maybe?" Eddy asked.

"How about all of the above." Double D said before kissing Eddy again.

The two then made their way out to share each other's love and prepare for tomorrow's inevitable battle.

**A/N: Ok, I hope y'all enjoyed this, and if you are wondering about Eddy's fight with Craig Tucker, then I recommend that you read South Park vs. Peach Creek. Also if anyone is wondering why Jesus was encouraging homosexuality, that's because this was South Park's Jesus, who happens to be very liberal about these kind of things. Also just putting this out there, this was South Park's Santa as well (Jesus' best friend and occasional rival).**


End file.
